devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Flia/Archive 1
The Devil Trigger article is already pretty big as it is, and I'm hoping for the form pages to be eventually made to include stats, picture, and appearances in the anime, etc. If that proves impossible, a merge would be fine, but I'd like to see what it can do on its own, first.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:42, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Pandora Artemis and Nightmare are also Demonic Weapons, but the game classifies them as Guns only. As this wiki focuses on both story and gameplay, it's somewhat important to not confuse important terms. However, if you can get the exact quote from Agnus or anywhere else in the game where it implies Pandora is a Devil Arm, then that should be good enough. However, instead of just copying on the category, please use the template that's already there to add the category.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Just get the quote so I can see exactly what you're talking about (haven't played in a year), and then it should probably work.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 18:52, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Not differentiating between Devil Arm and Gun makes it more likely, but Agnus is clearly talking about studying the Yamato in that, not all three of them - he mentions the "true gate", and that he studied "an Devil Arms" to do it. the pluralization is kind of weird there, yes, but it more likely refers to the multiple arms of one devil (poetically), not multiple demonic weapons. The List of Weapons in the Devil May Cry series would also require an overhaul if we change it like this, though then again it could be solved by just adding "See above" or "Pandora is also considered a Gun". Let me check the script one last time, but it should be okay.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :"They’ve also been targeting devil arms, like the ones you have." ::Indicates that the Weapons the order's been after are Devil Arms. :Its still very tenuous, but I'd say the evidence is enough for now.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 20:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Fortuna Yeah, I've kind of let that slide for a while, especially since I no longer have an XBOX. The way I see it, a good History section, going over the prologue and background information, would be a good lead-in. Then, the locations as enumerated on the talk page, then summary of the Order, then a description of the festival and any other cultural bits. It's pretty much set-up how I think it would work best, it just needs to be filled in.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Mitis Forest Well, judging from Fortuna Castle being frozen over due to Dagon, an ice demon, and Echidna being a plant demon, I would think it would be the jungle. Presumably, either no forest was there beforehand, or it was a temperate, not tropical, forest.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestions I agree with all of that. To link to the walkthrough articles, would work.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:00, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Templates Template:Devilarms isn't used for a reason. It takes up way too much space, and is completely redundant to the headers of the Devil Arms articles. The Possessor will in all but one case be Dante, and the type is usually subjective and prone to argumentation. I really can't think of any infobox data that wouldn't work better in a header, and it would allow the image to blend in better and take up less space. The requirement for completing a secret mission is always it's mission description, right? So all you need for me to add is the failure requirement. Could you find me an instance of when this is different from "don't fulfill the mission description" or "die"? It seems like a specific requirement might be needed in some articles, like Devil_May_Cry_4_walkthrough/SM01, as the mission description doesn't give the exact time limit. If that's what you mean, I can see about adding that code.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 14:32, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, hit the wrong link. :Template Devilarms wasn't deleted because it was liked by the previous admin, who I was trying to get to calm down, and when he finally threw a tantrum and left, I had forgotten about it. I'll do that now. :In-game location will definitely work better in the header. As for time limit, that should be simple enough to work in.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 17:10, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Motion Capture It seems a bit odd that multiple voice actors would be uncredited, and after all, imdb is user-edited. Is it possible that their article's were vandalized? Could we look for secondary sources?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:07, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Blue Rose :In Chinese folklore, the blue rose signifies hope against unattainable love. This claim comes from this site. Not only is Rose Owens the only source for this story, but even in there the rose isn't used to signify what the wiki article claims - only that it is something impossible to find. The rest of it isn't sourced at all, but if you can find info on blue roses from a floral symbology source, go ahead and add that. I'll try it later if I can.Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 19:43, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Admin Moving Thanx That was Driving Me Nutts Thanx Flia i thought thats what it was. Would u b so kind as to tell me where to find it, iv looked with no luck. if "not discussed here" means on the wiki ihave a page over at the yugioh wiki u can leave me a messaga on. Again thanx. MajesticGladiator 22:17, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Image:SevenSins.jpg Golf lima oscar romeo india oscar uniform sierra Charlie Hotel Alpha Oscar Sierra! 15:48, 14 April 2009 (UTC) InfoCharacter Some of the info needed to be made optional, and I thought I would make the name input's more reasonable as well. All the pages needed was to be reloaded with the new template, so they are working now.Glorious CHAOS! 21:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Lucia It sounds exactly like "Chi" (pronounced like the greek /kʰ/, not the japanese chi) to me, maybe with somewhat of a romanian accent, but it's clear it's meant to be the greek letter. Same naming procedure as the Nightmare's. Plus, they list the pronunciation right there to make it clear. Yes, she is a Secretary, but the infobox is not meant to have prose in it. The secretary info should be elsewhere on the page; the infobox should just list what type of thing she is for easy access. Thanks for asking!Glorious CHAOS! 20:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm assuming it's exactly the same situation as the Nightmare's - so she would be the 22nd Secretary demon that Arius made.Glorious CHAOS! 23:05, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Taste the blood It's short verse not short version. He plays the first verse of taste the blood after obtaining the Nevan. If you think I'm wrong about this I'll be happy to defend my point. Really now? Okay you could have said that without trying to make me feel like an ass. A short version would be way different than what he played, so how 'bout we say a few verses and call it even. Library notes, etc. (I noticed you asking this at devil's lair) Except for a few enemy notes, all of the library is present on the wiki as refs, either in the article or on the talk page. I have also compiled as many "examine" notes as I can find on the various "DMC# Notes" pages linked to from my user page. If you find any I'm missing, please note them on the talk page and I'll insert them where they belong. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 14:53, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Replies Well, we could request a "Fan:" namespace that would allow editors to post info about the fandom, or even their own fanfictions. But yeah, it would be well within appropriate limits as long as the fan info doesn't start infecting the mainspace articles. In DMC1, changing weapons in DT changes you from the Ifrit to the Alastor DT forms.Here and here. If the Bangle of Time is equipped, activating DT will cause Dante to slow time instead of changing form. In the final battle, the Sparda DT activates, and you basically look exactly like Sparda, but can no longer use the other weapons. In DMC2, the Amulet does not change your appearance. However, if Dante's health is in the red, activating DT will cause him to go into Majin Form, a much stronger form resembling the Sparda.Glorious CHAOS! 00:31, 5 July 2009 (UTC) DarkKnight Most of the pages that DarkKnight added images too need to be reverted, and then have the images manually added in the style they are on pages like Fallen. I'm going to try to actually work on the DMC articles this week - mainly, the enemy articles. However, I'm missing several DMC1 library entries; would you happen to have DMC1 at hand?Glorious CHAOS! 13:10, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :You mean they need a white background? I would've helped you, but I don't have photoshop. And what do you mean by manually? All things on this wiki are done manually, by our hands :) :Unfortunately, I do not. (*sigh* I want a ps2... there are so many good games...) I would've advised you to look on Devil's lair, there is such info on their site, but you most likely already did. Anyway, you always may ask on their forum...Flia 10:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::The images themselves are fine - but the way he inserted them ripped up the page's coding, often breaking citations or similar formatting. They just need to have the text repaired and the image placed at the top of the page.Glorious CHAOS! 03:23, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Err You know, we can always make an evaluation based all of the known attacks of the Devil Arms instead of the very short description y'know and, to be honest and I don't mean any offense, but it would be kinda stupid to list it under trivial circumstances. Kaihedgie 12:02, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :So, no defence, ok. :) Actually, I would agree with you if there wasn't so little info on most of the DA powers. Well, try to write something, when we'll see if it is worth to make separate section. Take some minor, not-related-to-storyline-in-any-major-way weapon and try. Flia 13:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Capcom Database Wiki External Link Just so you know, there has also been a link to this site on Capcom Wiki's main page for some time. Thanks. icysugarspike 16:41, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Life Looks like we have the same dilemma. Last year of high school and entrance exams are plenty and bountiful. --''Silver Mage'' 08:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : :D It's nice to know that someone understands you :D :BTW, thank you very much for correcting (mostly my :P) mistakes. If you need any help, you can ask for my assistance. (Although as Kryten is usually around somewhere you may not need that.) Flia 18:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Template edits Adding "noinclude" must be done in the same line. Adding blank lines ruins the code.Glorious CHAOS! 10:40, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Difficulty Modes covered in this wiki? --''Silver Mage'' 02:15, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I would say that, since they are highly dependent on the actual game, that they would be covered on the individual games, with disambigs for the names. I mean, although the names generally stay the same, what they actually mean changes a lot from game to game and from localization to localization. Heaven and Hell is the only one I know of that stays completely the same, and even then, DMC4 gives you auto-spawning.Glorious CHAOS! 05:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, I see. --''Silver Mage'' 08:26, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Silver Mage Do you think we should promote him to admin?Glorious CHAOS! 08:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :He deserves it. I think Silver Mage is more hard-working than me actually. Just lack that kind of persistence for extended periods of time... But maybe it is better to ask him first? Flia 14:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Nelo Angelo According to DMC4's history of DMC: "It was there that he met a demon named Nelo Angelo, the transformed soul of his departed brother Vergil. " A demonic knight who battled Dante on three occasions. Surprisingly he avoided the dirty tricks and improvised methods for which denizens of the underworld are so often known for. At the root of Nelo Angelo's chivalry lies his original for within the demon's body rests the soul of Vergil, Dante's vanquished brother, now a pawn subject to Mundus's machinations. The possibility for metaphorical use is there, but this seems to be saying that Vergil was outright dead after his duel with Mundus.Glorious CHAOS! 20:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I made that edit not because of thinking that Vergil was alive; actually I agree that he was "dead" at that moment. Actually, I found this line - "his soul lives on in a form within the Yamato", here - to be confusing. I unintentionally removed that piece along with this one when trying to rephrase. Flia 14:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC)